


Constance.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [7]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane meets Maura's mum.</p><p> </p><p>Season 2 Episode 6<br/>Rebel without a pause .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constance.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her."

 

Maura gives Jane a teeth grin.

 

"You haven't told her about me, have you."

 "Of course, you're my best friend."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"No."

"Are you, asham...

"What...no way."

 

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

"My mum and I don't really talk much. She knows I've had relationships with women."

"And how did she take that," asks Jane

"Well she kinda found out by accident...she walked in on me."

 

Jane opens her mouth in shock.

 

"Kissing."

"Oh," replies Jane

"But she took it better than I thought."

 

The next evening.

 

"She's early."

"Babe, breath...you look beautiful."

 

Maura smiles turning to the door. Maura kisses her mum on both cheeks.

 

"Hello." Angela and Jane say at the same time.

 

2 hours later.

 

"How was your trip?"

"Bumpy," replies Constance

"Are you ok?" asks Maura

"Fine, just a bit of turbulence." 

"Try the cannoli it's my ma's favourite."

"No thank you, I should get going."

"You're leaving, I thought you were staying here, I made up the guest house for you."

"Oh no, don't go to any trouble, my assistant already booked a hotel for me."

"Ok."

 

Constance leaves and a tear drops from Maura's eye.

 

"Babe."

"I'm OK," Maura replies not turning around.

 

Jane stands.

 

"I think I'm going to go to bed," replies Maura

 

Maura climbs the stairs and Jane walks to the front door.

 

"Jane."

"I'm just going to talk to her," replies Jane

 

Constance is just about to drive away.

 

"Jane."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

 

Constance gets out of the car.

 

"What is it?"

"It's just that, Maura had her heart set on you staying in the guest house."

"She didn't say anything," replies Constance

"She wouldn't...maybe you can call the hotel and cancel the booking. I guarantee you staying here will be better."

"Ok, but my stuff is already at the hotel."

"Well, I can go pick them up."

"Right now," replies Constance

"It's no trouble, just call them and tell them I'm on my way."

 

The next morning.

Maura walks into the kitchen.

 

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok...I didn't hear you come to bed, did you stay up long?"

"Um..."

 

Constance walks in.

 

"Good morning."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was persuaded to stay in the guest house," replies Constance

 

Maura looks at Jane.

Jane brings her coffee cup up to her mouth.

 

"I'm really glad she did...I was hoping we could have lunch today if you're not too busy."

"I'd love that," replies Maura

 

Maura smiles at Jane.

Jane smiles back.

 

"So how long have you two been dating?"

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I didn't say a word, I swear," replies Jane

"I figured it out. Whenever we speak on the phone you mention her name."

"You talk about me?" 

"A lot," replies Constance


End file.
